Incense burners and related devices are known, as exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
666,873 PA1 721,133 PA1 1,115,067 (Lanturn) PA1 1,162,682 (Smudging apparatus) PA1 1,824,055 PA1 2,530,529 PA1 2,621,379 PA1 3,058,178 PA1 1,053,873 (Deodorizer).
While incense burners have been used of various constructions and over long periods of time, there have been no incense burners of pyramidal shape and wherein, convenient access to an incense holder is provided in the form of a drawer which is normally disposed within the burner housing and which can be retracted therefrom for loading and for ignition.